


Atypical Love

by Aaaarrrrgggghhhh



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh/pseuds/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh
Summary: Casey has repressed her sexuality for long enough, and feelings finally show through at a party, after some... light drinking. Suddenly she finds herself face to face with someone she's never talked to, let alone liked. And now, it seems, they're also soulmates.





	1. Chapter 1

Casey didn’t know it was possible to feel so alone in such a crowded room. This was the first time she had gone to a real party, and she felt completely and totally isolated. It wasn’t the newest thing in the world, being alone in a crowd, but this was supposed to be somewhere where there would be at least a few familiar faces. She was new to her school, and her new _friends_ thought that a party would be the perfect place for her to get more acquainted.

Unfortunately, that took a turn for the worse when she arrived. Casey wasn’t the type to drink. She wasn’t the type to do drugs. And she most definitely wasn’t the type to flirt and flounce when being groped by strangers in the dark. She could feel her heart rate quickening, faster than the beat of the music she could only faintly hear over her mind racing and her anxious thoughts swirling in her head.

She began rubbing the small tattoo on her wrist, a nervous habit if she ever knew nervous habits. Her soulmark was small, a crescent moon with three gold stars surrounding it. She had always been glad it was something simple but unique, as some people were less lucky, with generic looking circles placed on their skin, or intricate patterns set where they could barely see them.

Her parents had always told her how lucky she was for her soulmark to be on her wrist. Theirs' were on the small of their backs, which would have made it that much harder to find each other, if they hadn’t met at the pool. But even as Casey had filled her mind with endless chatter about soulmarks, she had still been placed in an unfamiliar situation with unfamiliar people.

As she looked around, she suddenly felt a surge of confidence overcome her, deciding she would at least try to have fun. So she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a solo cup of whatever mysterious liquid the host had concocted and downed the foul beverage in seconds. Knowing the effects of the alcohol would hit sooner rather than later, she moved back to the living room and began dancing mindlessly, swaying her hips and moving rhythmically.

She could feel bodies pressing up against her, and while physical contact would usually make her flinch, the alcohol and smell of weed helped her loosen up a bit. And soon there was a body pressed up against her front side, the scent of flowery perfume filling her lungs.

Casey was definitely not used to dancing with girls. Especially not girls she barely knew. This was mostly out of inexperience and her repressed sexuality. But she couldn’t help grabbing a hold of Mystery Girl’s hips and moving with her. The girl looked back slightly, in surprise more than anything else, her face bordering a grimace. But when she didn’t see a drunk jock trying to grope her, the previous look vanished, and was then replaced by something Casey couldn’t identify in her tipsy state. Possibly... lust? All she could tell was that the light smirk lit a fire in her, and the pit of her stomach began to burn with desire.

Feeling bold, she ran her hands up Mystery Girl’s torso, her fingers ghosting on the girl’s breasts. Subconsciously knowing this would be going too far, she immediately pulled her hands back down to the girl’s waist; a good, safe area. At least, she thought it was, before feeling the girl’s hands grasp her own and rise once again, reaching a peak at the girl’s chest. She felt the girl relax into her touch, and assumed her actions wouldn’t be rejected now. She lightly squeezed and grasped, filled with lust and pleasure from the heavy breathing of the girl in front of her, as well as the pure _need_ she felt when Mystery Girl let out a breathy " _Please_...", which was unexpected to say the least, but definitely not unwelcome.

As she began moving her hips against Casey's to the beat of the music, the girl gasped at her touch and tilted her head back onto Casey’s shoulder, her neck now exposed. While Casey wasn’t the most experienced, she had spent enough time on the internet to know what to do now. She first placed her lips in the crook of Mystery Girl’s neck, and as the girl gasped lightly, she sucked hard on her pulse point. It was too loud for Casey to hear the guttural moan that left the girl’s lips, but with their bodies so close together, she practically felt it happen. She continued to work and suck at the girls neck, leaving light red bruises in her path that would surely turn purple and blue in time. After a moment, she pulled her mouth away and saw the deepest red spot that she knew would begin to bruise very soon, but this knowledge only fueled her further. Hoping to get a better look at the girl in front of her, she gently nudged the girl away, and for the first time got a real look at Mystery Girl’s face and shook with fear.

Because she had just marked Izzie, the Alpha Bitch of Clayton Prep.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drama* ;D

 

Casey was about to take a step back, before Izzie gazed at her with pleading eyes.

When Casey pushed her body back up against her _dance partner_ , Izzie’s smirk returned and she finally turned around. Placing her forearms on Casey’s shoulders, she began dancing once again, now with a sultry smile.

And finally, she leaned in to kiss Casey, lips first brushing lightly against her own, before pushing their bodies closer.

Casey, whose arms were previously dangling limply at her sides, now brought her hands to the other girl’s waist and roughly pulled their hips together.

Finally their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Izzie groaned, both from pleasure and from relief.

As they made out, the party raged around them, and Izzie’s hands began to travel, making Casey jump in surprise.

“You already got your turn, Newton. Now it’s mine.” Izzie rasped in her ear before once again joining their lips, letting her hands roam along Casey’s sides.

She finally allowed them to rest on Casey’s ass and she gave it a firm squeeze, first making Casey squeal, which soon turned into a low moan.

As they groped and groaned on the dance floor, the girls felt a harsh push on the side of their bodies.

“Hey lesbos, get a fucking room.” A large football player stared down at the girls and snickered. “Oh, Izzie, I didn’t think you’d swing that way.”

“Maybe I do.” Izzie grabbed the drink of a short girl next to her and threw it onto the jock before grabbing Casey’s hand and pulling her out of the living room. 

They ended up in a dark hallway, the girls never letting go of each others’ hands.

They heard the sound of commotion and light yelling, and hid in the hallway, bodies pressed up against each other.

The girls allowed themselves to enjoy the moment, being in such close proximity, hearts pounding and minds racing.

”You didn’t have to do that, you know.” Casey said cautiously; Izzie was glad the hallway was dark, because her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed a bright red.

”Yeah, I did.”

When the loud noise finally subsided and the music drowned out the voices in the other room, they made their way into an empty bedroom. Casey’s heart pounded as they once again connected their lips, but she opted to ignore her racing pulse.

Instead, she wrapped her arms against Izzie’s waist once more, opting to sink her teeth into the girl’s neck.

“Newton, don’t mark me…” Izzie let out a strained moan as she said it, pulling away slightly.

“It’s a little too late for that.” Casey replied sheepishly with a blush on her cheeks.

“Ugh, just fucking kiss me, Newton.” The slightly shorter girl replied before lunging back at Casey, finding relief in the feeling of her lips pressed against the Casey’s.

Her relief was short-lived, though. Because this was the first time Izzie had faced any questioning of her sexuality.

Instead of dwelling on the mini crisis that was currently running through her mind, she tried to ignore the feeling of panic, instead slipping her tongue into Casey’s mouth.

But she didn’t want to go too fast, to scare her off or to ruin the moment, so she tried not to dominate the kiss quite as much.

Both girls were substantially cautious until Casey eventually took the lead, grabbing Izzie by the hips and pushing her back onto the bed.

She kicked off the black heels she wore and helped the other girl take off her knee-high boots.

She began undoing the buttons on her own top, locking eyes with the girl on the bed, whose mouth was agape, her pupils blown.

“Plaid is a good look on you…” She trailed off, laughing lightly at her own flushed cheeks. Casey laughed too, and shed the flannel shirt onto the floor.

Izzie’s eyes were wide as she tried to refrain from looking at _certain_ _parts_ of Casey’s body, but soon she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander.

“Like what you see?” Casey said, her voice lilted and somehow sultry, despite her lack of experience; Izzie could only nod lamely, ”I never took you for a bottom.”

“I’m usually not…” Izzie blushed, but leaned up to start pulling Casey’s skirt off of her body.

The black lace she was wearing underneath startled the smaller girl, but she continued to take off the other girl’s clothes.

Casey helped her pull her own skin-tight top, before discarding it to the end of the bed, and Izzie began lightly nipping at her ribcage.

“I’m the one in control here, babe.” Casey said as she grasped Izzie’s wrists, pinning her arms above her head and laying the her down on the bed once more as Izzie let out an unsteady moan of her name.

Wanting to check out her work, Casey glanced up to the girl’s hands, where Izzie’s nails dug into her palms to help the throbbing need in the pit of her stomach.

But as Casey’s eyes travelled down to her wrists, she stumbled backwards off the bed. Her eyes were wide, shock and fear painted on her face.

“What? What’s wrong?” Izzie said with agitation, “I did something wrong, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I was too forward, I’ll leave.”

She began to get up, grabbing her shirt from the end of the bed as Casey stood in her place in shock.

As she approached the closed door, she heard a small voice behind her.

“Please don’t leave.” Casey whispered.

“What? No, I did something wrong, I’m sorry, I should go.” Izzie’s voice was shaky and her hands trembled with anxiety.

“No. No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Casey responded, and if the door had been open, her voice would have been completely inaudible.

“But you… Why… Why did you move away so quickly?” Casey didn’t say anything this time, opting to hold out her left wrist instead.

Izzie tried to meet Casey’s eyes, but they had shifted to the floor in front of her.

Finally, Izzie looked at to her exposed wrist and let out another unsteady breath.

Because on Casey’s wrist was a small crescent moon surrounded by three stars. Which normally would have meant nothing; it was just a soulmark, everyone had them.

Except Izzie had the exact same one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha, such drama, much good :))) I’m thinking of doing 4 chapters, so i guess this is about halfway done then :)


	3. Chapter 3!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get Dramatic

“That’s not possible. _This…_ This is not possible.” Izzie’s eyes were wide and her breathing became frantic.

“I know it’s not possible and that’s why _this_ is happening.” Casey choked out, her eyes shut tight and her fingers tapping against her thighs.

“You cannot be my soulmate. I… You just… I have to leave. I can’t be here right now.”

Izzie continued to pull on her top and reached for the handle of the door before feeling a tight grip on her left wrist.

Casey’s hands were shaking, but her grip tightened more as Izzie tried to pull.

“Please don’t go. I know this wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go, but please don’t leave.” Casey’s voice was desperate, begging even.

But she couldn’t give this up; she wasn’t expecting to meet her soulmate tonight, or even really meet Izzie tonight, but she was ready to give herself to the popular girl.

And if she was ready for that, she was ready to face this head on.

“You don’t understand. I can’t be here. I can’t do this right now. We’re drunk and I’m just not ri-” Izzie cut herself off, “We’re not right for each other. There must have been some sort of mistake.” Casey didn’t even know when she started crying.

But violent sobs began wracking her body, replacing the silent tears before them.

At this, Izzie’s heart clenched, but she couldn’t let Casey know that. Not now.

Izzie couldn’t be with anyone, she had too much to take care of, and adding a pretty girl to the list of things she had to deal with was definitely not a priority.

She wasn’t good enough for Casey anyway.

“Could you please just talk to me? God, we just found out life changing news, and you can’t even stay long enough to figure this out?” She was on the verge of begging. “Please just-”

“You don’t get it do you?” Izzie yelled, her voice boomed through the dark bedroom as she cut her soulmate off.

Casey shook her head, her anxiety at its peak.

“I’m not good enough for you! You’re a track star, you take care of your brother, you have amazing grades and guys are practically on their knees, begging for you! Everything about you is _exceptional_ and I’m **me**!

“I’m nothing and you’re everything! I’m the smallest drop of water and you’re an ocean of amazingness. And you’re everything, and now you’re also my soulmate, and I can’t be everything you want me to be, I can’t be everything you _need_ me to be. I can hardly even be _here_. So please, for the sake of my already splintering dignity, can you please just let me leave?”

“No.”

“ _No?_ ”

“No, I can’t let you leave.” Her voice shook as she said it, but Casey knew she wouldn’t regret the words she was about to say, “You said you’re not enough. But before I came along, I know _you_ were the track star. And even though you’ve never said it, I know you work hard, and you care so much about so many things. And I want to get to know you, even if you don’t want to give me the chance.”

As Casey spoke her words of reassurance, Izzie unconsciously drifted closer to her.

“I… No one’s ever told me anything like that before…” Izzie sniffled lightly before reaching her hand out to Casey again.

“We’re soulmates. It’s kinda my job,” Casey said with a slight smile.

“So you’re really… You’re really okay with it being me?” The shorter girl’s voice was hesitant, sheltered, as if someone had told her otherwise.

“Are you kidding? You’re hot as hell, and you’re practically my biggest competition. I would be an idiot if I wasn’t.”

She gave Izzie a bright smile and finally grasped the small girl’s hand.

For a moment, both girls just stood there smiling, Casey half clothed and Izzie with mascara streaks running down her cheeks.

But somehow, even in such a frazzled state, they were both more at peace with what’s happened.

“You know, you really know how to make a girl worry,” Izzie broke the silence, “I almost ran away…”

“But I got you to stay,” Casey replies, now more attune to what the other girl needed, “Now… shall we pick up where we left off?”

Izzie’s cheeks flushed bright pink, and Casey could see the way her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly, before the bottom was caught between her teeth.

Once again, Casey took the lead, slowly leaning toward Izzie again, tilting her head slightly as she captured the smaller girl’s full lips in a soft kiss.

Now that they weren’t as rushed and had sobered enough to be conscious of the situation, Casey lifted her hands to tangle in Izzie’s perfectly curled hair and finally acknowledged the smallest details of the other girl.

The way her lips tasted of cherry vanilla chapstick and strawberry vodka, the way her small hands felt pressed against Casey’s heated skin.

She smelled like vanilla and berries, and Casey was overwhelmed with all things Izzie.

At the same time, Izzie was overwhelmed with the feeling of Casey’s hands tangled in her dark locks, and lightly ground her hips into Casey’s thigh.

Both girls groaned at the feeling, and Casey lowered one hand to Izzie’s back, lightly scratching at the exposed flesh.

Izzie gasped at the touch and inhaled the other girl’s scent, clean and fresh, like rain and nature, and her tongue lightly slid across Casey’s lower lip.

Casey opened her mouth a bit wider and pushed Izzie back toward the bed, but she then pulled away.

“Can we… wait a little bit?” Izzie’s pupils were blown and her cheeks were flushed bright red, and Casey could see her nose lightly splashed with freckles that she hadn’t noticed before.

“Oh, I… I guess so-” Izzie cut her off with a light peck on her lips.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I really, really, really, _really do._ But I wanna wait, especially now that we know we’re…” She trailed off, hoping the taller girl would understand what she meant.

“Oh! Oh, yeah of course!” Casey’s eyes widened at the idea of what they could’ve done but silently scolded herself.

“It’s getting late… I should get home, I have to train tomorrow…” Izzie sipped her head and blushed again.

“Do you have a ride? I would offer, but we’ve been drinking and I wouldn’t want to… you know. Cause any problems.” Now it was Casey’s turn to blush.

“I was just going to walk,” Izzie replied quietly.

“I’ll walk with you.” The taller girl said assertively.

“Hey, I… I had fun tonight. I know we had a bit of a… scuffle… But it was good. Like… Really good.” Izzie said with a slight smirk as she grabbed Casey’s hand with her own.

She glanced toward their soulmarks once more, and her mind races with thoughts of her future, now very different knowing Casey was her soulmate.

Casey reached for the door handle and pulled it open as the two girls stepped into the dark hallway and back into a world that wasn’t just their own.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk home was nothing if not awkward. The girls’ pinkies were linked as they walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence, and the cool, autumn air felt thick and heavy as they made their way down side streets. 

Izzie felt her clothes cling to her skin as they walked, and the beads of sweat that previously cooled her warm skin in the house now ran cold, sending chills down her spine. 

Casey’s feet ached and she wished they would’ve taken her car, but she wasn’t sober and she didn’t want to lose the soulmate she had just found. 

But just because she was a bit drunk didn’t mean she couldn’t complain about the soreness of her limbs from dancing and the bruises beginning to form on her pale skin from  _ someone’s  _ insistent marking. 

Izzie was worried, to say the least. She was scared that, any moment now, Casey would see who she is and have a revelation that she’s nothing, and leave her in the dust, finding someone else, her real soulmate, and leave Izzie alone, just like she had been for the rest of her life. 

Because Izzie had never had someone care about her, and it was damn hard to believe it would start tonight of all nights, at a party she was dragged to by her “friends”, and forced into dancing to impress boys she didn’t feel remote attraction to.

But then Casey moved her hand just a bit, linking their hands so they both felt just a little bit more secure, and moving slowly, making sure Izzie was comfortable enough with what was happening. 

Casey was worried too. That Izzie would be too scared, that there would be too much fear, and her  _ soulmate _ (she still wasn’t used to hearing that), would run away. 

And she didn’t want to lose something she had just discovered. So she held Izzie’s hand a little tighter, just as reassurance that what they had created, wouldn’t disappear, and turned to walk backwards in front of the shorter girl.

Casey grabbed Izzie’s other hand and gave a quick squeeze, a gesture of solace.

“What are you doing, Newton?” Izzie said, her voice sarcastic and tired, yet also curious.

“I wanted to look at you,” Casey said, her cheeks flushing pink as she realized what she said aloud, “That sounded a lot less cheesy in my head.”

“That’s hard to believe, since that was the lamest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” A smile played about Izzie’s lips, and her eyes shone bright in the light of the moon and of the orange glow of lamp posts not too far off in the distance.

Casey released one of Izzie’s hands, returning to her previous position at the smaller girl’s side. As they continued down the sidestreet, Izzie began stepping on the cracks in the sidewalk, dragging Casey behind her as she sped up.

“What are  _ you _ doing?” Casey asked now, a smirk gracing her lips as she pulled Izzie’s arm to make her slow down.

“I’m having fun,” Izzie’s said snarkily, “You should try it sometime.” She finished with a wink, once again tugging Casey along, now hopping from line to line in the ground, until Casey began doing the same to keep up, even if it was just to keep holding Izzie’s hand. 

But with the smile on Izzie’s tired face, Casey couldn’t be bothered to care about the ache in her limbs or the mild pounding in her head.

So they kept jumping, their quiet laughs and murmurs filling the silence until Izzie began to slow after a couple blocks of “fun”, gasping for breath.

“I… I have to stop… Can’t breathe,” Izzie panted, letting out a shaky laugh at the end.

Casey was winded, but being the new track star, she didn’t want to show Izzie that she was anything but perfect. So she began to pull Izzie along instead, until they finally stopped to rest at a small park. 

As they caught their breath, Casey made her way to the playground off to the side, and Izzie climbed up onto the structure until she towered over Casey. 

The orange glow of the streetlights somehow made her eyes glow, and Izzie was entranced by the bright bronze shade that stood in place of the usual dull brown.

“Hello? Anyone home?” Casey said with a laugh, Izzie blushing above her and finally reaching her hand down to help pull the track star up onto the top. As they lay on the play structure, Izzie leaned back until she was laying down, Casey following soon after. 

For once, the clouds were nowhere to be found, and the night sky shined bright with stars.

“I like the stars. They remind how much more there is than us.” Izzie said it quietly, as if it was a secret.

“Really? I always found it scary.” Casey replied, sighing as she said the words.

“Why is it scary?” Izzie whispered as she turned over to face the taller girl.

“Because we think we’re so special. That we mean everything, that our world is the only world. But there’s so much more out there, and compared to all that, we mean so little. Practically nothing.”

“That was surprisingly insightful for someone who’s not sober.” Casey laughed and turned over to look Izzie in the eyes.

“Insightful, huh? Someone likes using big words.” She said it with flushed cheeks and a shaky voice, the sarcasm in her voice even surprising herself. But the look of endearment in Izzie’s provided more reassurance than her words ever could. 

As their laughter died down, Izzie’s face flushed again, deciding to take the leap and tell Casey some of her jumbled thoughts.

“Can I tell you something else insightful? Well… Maybe it’s not insightful, but like…  _ meaningful _ ? At least, meaningful to me...” Izzie trailed off, afraid she’d start rambling and never stop.

“You can tell me anything, babe.” The smaller girl blushed again at the use of the pet name, but continued talking (all the blood rushing to her face was becoming a problem, but that was something to worry about another time).

“When I was little, I used to think the stars were the most magical thing in the entire world, because they were so far, but they were still so bright that even 93 million miles away, our whole lives revolved around them. I used to sit on the roof of my apartment and look at the stars, and I used to pretend my soulmate was looking at the same star as me, and one day we’d meet and all of the stars would align.

“It sounds stupid now, now that we’re older, you know? But I guess it was for reassurance; nothing else in the world was as constant, as consistent as the stars. Even if my heart was broken, or if I moved to another planet, if humanity collapsed, if the Earth exploded, the stars would still be there, still shine. And in millions of years, even if our galaxy implodes, there will always be stars. It’s… It’s profound, and I guess that’s why I love it. ‘Cause even the most profound things can be more constant than our own lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 4 chapters was bullshit, and I'm definitely going past 4. like. far past. so enjoy it ig


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha this has been ready since i posted last chapter... The girls go through some shit. much angst.

It started the night of the party; the two girls never left each other’s side. While arriving at Izzie’s house, they heard the yelling and sounds of shattering glass coming from inside. Casey was surprised to say the least, but Izzie hardly gave it a second thought before grabbing Casey’s hand and pulling her around to the backyard. They crept onto the porch and past the front door, moving quickly and quietly in the darkness.

As they tiptoed past the outside walls of the building, Izzie approached a window, which she silently tried to pry open, mostly failing before adjusting herself and giving Casey a somewhat pleading look.

Casey took this as a sign to help her, so she squeezed passed Izzie and placed her hands on the window, pushing with more force than she thought she had, until the window gave in. When they had finally wedged it open enough, Izzie hoisted herself through the small gap and into a tiny room, with peeling, yellow walls. Izzie reached her hands up and Casey helped her through the window.

The room must’ve been nice a long time ago, it must have been fixed up, but now you could barely tell what was old paint and what were smudges and stains. The lights were on, although no one was inside, and the floor was carpeted, although anyone could tell it hadn’t been cleaned in years. There was one bed against the wall, right next to the door, and another in the opposite corner, stacked with ratty stuffed animals.

When they were finally on the floor, the yelling approached, and Izzie grabbed Casey’s hand and pulled her into the closet.

“ _I swear to god, if you leave this fucking room again-”_ They heard as the door opened, and light footsteps entered the room before the door slammed shut once again, then there was the sound of a lock sliding shut on the outside. Izzie peeked her head out of the closet and finally the girls emerged.

There were three kids, twins, dressed in clothes multiple sizes too big for them, with the one on the right holding a toddler, struggling to prop it up correctly. Izzie rushed over and took the toddler from one of the girls before glancing back at Casey, then towards the window. She held a slim finger to her lips, the dark circles under her eyes becoming particularly prominent against the light color of the room.

She ushered the kids toward the window, Casey following close behind them. She climbed out first, rushing to get to her feet as Izzie began helping the kids out the window.

First the twins, one right after the other, their feet dangling out the window as Casey helped pull them to the ground. Next, the toddler, who Casey assumed couldn’t stand yet, so she held her as well as she knew how to hold a baby (not very well), and waited for Izzie to exit the house.

When her feet finally hit the floor and the child was removed from Casey’s arms, Izzie put a finger to her lips again to signal silence and once again pulled Casey along the side of the house back toward the street.

“Where are we taking them?” Casey whispered as they retreated from the house.

“My grandma’s house.” Izzie’s voice was void of emotion, “It’s only a couple blocks away.” And then they were on their way again, walking with no words, yet the silence was deafening.

It stayed like this the whole time, the girls timid and unsure of what to say, albeit for very different reasons. Izzie didn’t know how to explain what Casey had just seen; no one had ever known much about her personal life and she didn’t want it to start now, but it seemed a little late. Casey didn’t know how to comfort her. When they finally got to the house, Izzie knocked on the door, pushed the kids inside toward an elderly woman, who Casey assumed was her grandmother, and rushed away, grabbing Casey’s hand in the brisk walk away from the house.

“Can we… Can we go somewhere else?” Izzie said with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes. Casey was surprised to say the least, seeing her soulmate show more emotion than she had in the last hour.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, we can go to my house.”

 

*    *    *

They were at Casey’s house in a blanket fort they had made in the Gardner’s living room, where Casey had been reading her _“It”_. Izzie had been cuddled tightly against the taller girl’s side, although it wasn’t clear if it had been out of love or fear.

    “Stop, stop!” Izzie finally cried, burying her face in Casey’s neck and letting out a low groan, “If you keep reading I won’t be able to sleep tonight.” She muttered into Casey’s neck. Then, she threw herself back onto the pillows behind her and stared at the blanketed ceiling of their fort.

 “Hey, Newton… I think you’re like… My new favorite person.”


	6. Chapter 5 and a Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff, not super plot heavy but moves things forward a smidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while and i’ve been busy, but here’s a fluffy little bit to keep y’all tied over

_ “Hey, Newton… I think you’re like… My new favorite person.”  _

 

“I know it sounds stupid, because we’ve barely known each other, but I… I’ve never been this close to someone before.” Izzie pulled away from Casey’s body, heart pounding as she spoke.

“Hey, no don’t say that. It’s not stupid, I get it.” Izzie once again rested her head against the taller girl’s shoulder and sighed gently. She pulled her knees up towards her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, and curled into herself, head still resting on Casey.

“Do you get it? I know… I know you say you do but no one’s ever just gotten it. And you understand so well. I keep thinking this is a dream, because I found my  _ soulmate _ and I’m only sixteen, and I don’t know how I could be so lucky and-” Izzie’s rambling was cut off as Casey tilted her head and captured the short girl’s lips in a chaste kiss. Just as Izzie began to lean into it, Casey pulled away with a taunting smirk. But as Izzie looked away, her smirk faded into a worried smile. She brought her fingers up to Izzie’s chin and tilted her head back up. 

“I’m real. I’m here. It’s okay.” Casey gazed down into Izzie’s eyes and she watched the small girl’s cheeks turn crimson as she turned over to bury her face in a couch cushion. At this, Casey laughed again, and she wrapped her arms around Izzie in a tight embrace, pulling the smaller girl into her chest and taking a deep breath.

“Do you want to keep reading? Or is it time for bed?” Casey asked as Izzie lifter her head, a curious glint in her eyes.

“Can we keep reading?” Izzie answered, before pulling herself impossibly closer to the taller girl.

“Wait!”

“What? Are you not gonna read?” Izzie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

“No, I-” Casey paused, before starting over, “I’ll read but first we need some stuff.” She pulled herself out of their blanket fort, shoving a hand back inside for Izzie to take once she had fully emerged. She pulled Izzie out from under the blanket and tugged her towards her room, before stopping suddenly.

“The book!” Casey yelled before lunging back towards the fort to retrieve it. Izzie laughed as she waited on the stairs, and when Casey finally made her way back onto the landing, they continued up the staircase and into the confines of Casey’s room.

“Okay, first.” She said as she flung the door open, “Pajamas. And blankets.”

She opened her dresser, pulling out a tank top and sweatpants for herself, then remembering Izzie’s lack of material possessions. She rummaged around before pulling out a shirt and shorts. 

“Here. They might be a little big, sorry,” Casey grinned sheepishly, and Izzie took the clothes with pink dusting her cheeks.

(At some point, Izzie started worrying about how much Casey made her blush, but now wasn’t the time to mention it.)

“You can change in the bathroom,” Casey said, pointing to the door on the other side of the room. Izzie nodded and muttered a quiet  _ ‘thanks’ _ before moving across the room and shuffling inside the bathroom.

  
  



	7. Author's Note

Alright y'all.

So basically, I don’t have a set plot for the rest of this fic, so I need y’all to be the determining factor?

I’ve been planning on rewatching the series anyway, so I could continue rewriting this story with the plot, but basically just removing Evan and replacing him with Izzie, or making him an antagonist? Cause it’s implied that he’s the dickwad from the first chapter?

Or if it works better, to create a new plot with their own challenges instead of sticking to the plot of the show, so it’s a full AU instead.

Again, totally up to y’all, and I’ll have another chapter up soon, kinda continuing from 5.5 and it'll be a hell of a lot longer <3


	8. Chapter 6 (Finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the parents? That's about it, beside some fluff.

    Izzie rested her head on Casey’s chest as Casey’s voice rang out through the room. Their legs were tangled together and the thick comforter was pulled over them, with the book perched in Casey’s hands and Izzie’s arms wrapped tightly around Casey's torso.

    “Calling it a simple schoolgirl crush was like saying a Rolls-Royce was a vehicle with four wheels, something like a hay-wagon. She did not giggle wildly and blush when she saw him, nor did she chalk his name on trees or write it on the walls of the Kissing Bridge. She simply lived with his face in her heart all the time, a kind of sweet, hurtful ache. She would have died for him.” Casey read aloud, and she felt Izzie stir at the words.

    “I know this book is supposed to be horror, but that was the greatest romance line I’ve ever fucking heard,” Izzie announced, her tone dead serious, and Casey couldn’t help but smile at her. And when Izzie let out a tired yawn, Casey’s smile grew wider.

    “Sleepy?” She asked with a poke to Izzie’s side.

    “I guess I can’t say no…,” She giggled as she trailed off and shifted her weight onto her other side, now facing away from Casey, her head now resting on the pillow, and her arms now hugging a pillow tightly to her chest, “Bed time, then?”

    “Sure.” Casey folded the corner of the page and set it on her nightstand before grabbing the edge of the blanket and pulling it up to their shoulders. She turned to pull Izzie flush against her body, and silently searched for Izzie’s hand. She joined their fingers and placed a kiss on Izzie’s shoulder.

    “Goodnight, Newton,” Izzie whispered.

    “Goodnight.”

*    *    *

    When Casey awoke, Izzie was turned toward her, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration, aptly studying Casey’s face. When she noticed Casey’s eyes opening, she promptly smiled and moved her hand to brush a loose strand of Casey’s hair out of her face.

    “Good morning, Newton,” she couldn’t stop her grin from spreading further.

    “Morning, babe,” Casey replied with a smirk, and she leaned forward to capture Izzie’s lips in a kiss. Neither girl made a move to deepen it, just allowed themselves to savor the moment. But their kiss was interrupted by a swift knocking on the door.

    “What is it?” Casey yelled, more than annoyed at the interruption, and startled that there was someone else in the house at all.

    “Casey, honey, do you and your friend want any breakfast?” Elsa called through the door. Casey looked at Izzie, trying not to give her a look filled with dread. Izzie just giggled and nodded lightly.

    “We’ll be down in a minute!” She finally replied, and she heard her mom’s footsteps retreat. She groaned as she threw the covers off them and rolled out of bed with a sigh. Izzie watched with curiosity as Casey yanked off her shirt and pulled a Newton sweater over her head, pushing the sleeves up to her elbows before turning to help Izzie out of bed.

    “Do you wanna wear your clothes from yesterday, or grab something of mine?”

    “Yours please,” Izzie replied with a blush. Casey laughed and reached into one of her drawers, pulling out a pair of joggers and then moving to her closet, where she threw her clayton sweatshirt at Izzie’s head.

    “Hey! Not nice!” Izzie pouted, but Casey could only laugh harder. Izzie let out a ‘ _hmph_ ’ and pulled the sleep shirt off of her, promptly cutting off Casey’s laughter as she shoved her arms into the sleeves of the sweatshirt.

    “Turn around,” She mumbled through the thick fabric as she finished pulling it over her head. Casey turned toward the wall behind her, and Izzie quickly switched her shorts for the loose joggers, pulling the drawstrings significantly farther than they had been meant to go, before tying them in a neat bow.

    “Done?” Casey asked as she turned around, and held out her hand for the smaller girl to take. Izzie nodded and intertwined their fingers as they made their way downstairs.

    “Good morning, Casey,” Elsa said with a smile, as Casey pulled her hand away to cross her arms, “Who’s your friend?”

    “This is Izzie. We go to school together. She also runs.” Her voice was cold, but Elsa smiled regardless.

    “Hi Ms. Gardner,” Izzie returned the polite smile and waved awkwardly.

    “Hello Izzie, would you like something to eat? Me and Doug are making breakfast,” Elsa gestured to the stove behind her, where her husband was whistling as he fried bacon.

    “Morning sweetheart, and good morning to you too, Izzie!” His cheerful tone calmed Casey’s rage and the two girls sat down at the table.

    “Sam said he isn’t in the mood for socializing, so it’ll just be us for now,” Elsa turned and flipped a pancake in one of the many pans on the stove, “So Izzie, tell us about yourself.”

    “Well I…,” She glanced at Casey, who gave her hand a squeeze, “I’m Izzie. I have three younger siblings, two sisters and a brother. I’m on track with Casey, and until recently, she was my biggest competition. But I think we’ve established I’m on top.” Casey’s jaw dropped, and Izzie gave her a playful wink. Elsa turned around with a plate of pancakes, which she set in front of the girls.

    “Looks like you’ve got some competition, Case,” Doug laughed and turned away from the stove, “Well, it’s great meeting you, Izzie, but I’ve gotta eat quickly and get to work.”

    Doug sat down at the table across from them, setting down two plates of food as he moved. He began piling bacon, eggs, and pancakes onto his own plate and gave Casey an expectant look. She smiled and moved to do the same, but noticed Izzie’s hesitance.

    “Everything okay?” She asked quietly, to which Izzie nodded in reply, and reached out for a pancake. Casey smiled and began eating, and when the sleeve on Izzie’s sweatshirt fell back to reveal her soulmark, she could feel her heartbeat increase and her smile widen.

 

*    *    *

    “Casey, sweetie?” Elsa called out to her daughter. Casey was laying on her bed, scrolling through her phone while Izzie was out with the other track girls. She had urged Casey to come with them to the mall, but she was promptly stopped; Casey couldn’t stand the mall, nor could she stand babbling teenage girls. So Izzie left with a chaste kiss on her lips, still wearing Casey’s sweatshirt.

    “What do you want,” Casey half-heartedly replied.

    “Can we talk for a minute?” Her mom asked nervously, and Casey’s heart sunk, everything she had ever done wrong flashing through her mind as Elsa opened the door to her room.

    “So… her soulmark,” Elsa started, and Casey could feel her stomach turning in fear, “It’s okay, sweetie. I understand. I get it. And you’re so lucky you found each other so young, you have so much time now, and-”

    Casey’s chest tightened as her mom’s eyes filled with tears. Elsa reached out to take Casey’s hand, but Casey couldn’t bring herself to move from her current position. Elsa cleared her throat before continuing.

    “I love you, sweetie. You know that right? I know I’ve said things in the past about teenagers and phases and love, but this is different, she’s your soulmate and I understand.” She finished, and Casey felt tears springing to her eyes.

    “I know, Mom.” She said softly, softer than she’d spoken to her mother in years, “Does Dad know?”

    “I don’t think so…” Elsa’s tone was soft, “I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to.”

    “Thank you, Mom. I love you.” Casey didn’t meet her mother’s eyes.

    “I love you too, Casey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so like I said in the Author's note, I kinda don't have a set plan for the rest of this fic? I'll probably go a bit longer with it? And I'll write a whole ass smut chapter for the chapter after next, cause next time will be leading up to it. Also debating whether it's a sweet and fluffy first time or some rough, shmexy stuff, also up to y'all. The smut chapter will be hecking long cause that's apparently my forte, so y'all horny fuckers will get fed.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prerequisite to smut :,) kinda soft lowkey but mostly just the buildup

“My parents are leaving this weekend,” Casey breathed hard as she ran along the track, Izzie trailing not far behind her, “They’re taking Sam to see some penguin exhibit a couple hours away, and apparently they trust me enough to stay home.”

“So…” Izzie trailed off with a pointed look, one eyebrow raised and she jogged faster, now matching Casey’s pace a foot in front of her.

“So, we’ll have the house to ourselves, and we can, like, watch a movie or something.” Casey’s cheeks flushed as she suggested it, but hoped Izzie would blame it on the physical exertion.

“Hmm… I guess I can fit you in.” Izzie pretended to think about it for a moment, slowing down for a moment, “Bye, babe.”

Izzie smirked and sprinted past the taller girl, winking as Casey’s jaw dropped behind her. She could feel her heart racing as she pushed herself to go faster, with only half a lap more before she would take a break. Casey, on the other hand, was determined to beat Izzie’s time; she could feel her calves beginning to ache as she closed in on her girlfriend, her nails pushing into the palm of her hand as they reached the end of the lap.

“Sorry, baby, I guess you can’t win ‘em all.” Casey gave a snarky wink as she pushed past Izzie, stepping over the finish line only moments before the small girl.

“Hey, not fair!” Izzie pouted, reaching for her bag on the bleachers as she took gasping breaths.

“Totally fair! Now,” Casey pecked Izzie on the lips as she grabbed her own things and began walking away, “I’ll see you later!”

Izzie blushed and called out an affirmation, watching Casey saunter away with pride.

“She’s going to be the death of me…” Izzie muttered as she packed her things away and walked to the parking lot alone.

* * *

“Hey Newton!” Casey turned towards the building to see Izzie walking towards her with a skip in her step.

“Hey, Iz, ready to go?” Casey yanked the door open and leaned inside to unlock the car.

“Mhm, I wanna watch the Princess Bride!” Izzie beamed as she climbed into the car, tossing her backpack into the backseat.

“Didn’t we watch that like… Last week? Don’t you have it memorized by now?” Casey asked with a chuckle as she started the car, “Seatbelt.”

“Check. And what can I say? I’m a sucker for a happy ending.” Izzie was practically bouncing in her seat, staring out the passenger window as Casey peeled out of the parking lot and onto the main street, her hand settling on Izzie’s knee as they ventured farther from school. Izzie glanced down at Casey’s hand, and gently took it in her own, using her free hand to trace patterns on Casey’s wrist, right along her soulmark and the simple lines that graced her skin.

“You know, I don’t know how I thought you were scary, you’re such a softy.” Casey let out a giggle as the words slipped from her mouth. Izzie tried to protest but could only laugh herself.

“That’s- That’s not fair, I’m,” She had to pause and take a few deep breaths from her laughter multiplying just as Casey’s did, “-not that soft.”

“You are! You’re such a hopeless romantic, you want us to watch Princess Bride  _ again _ , and every time we’re alone, you’re holding my hand or cuddled into my side. You’re soft, baby.” Casey rolled her eyes as she turned onto her own street, Izzie lightly shoving her at her words.

“Hey! Not nice,” Izzie tried to pout, but her giggles were too apparent, and as Casey pulled into the driveway, she absentmindedly traced her fingers a bit higher on Izzie’s thigh. She stopped the car and pulled her keys from the ignition, reaching into the backseat blindly to grab her stuff before slamming the door shut.

“Coming?” She called out to Izzie, whose cheeks flushed as she snagged her own backpack from the car and followed her girlfriend inside.

“Homework first. Then movie.” Izzie said firmly, her lips pursed as she set her bag down next to the couch. “Is your family already gone?”

“Yeah, they let Sam stay home and they left this morning.” Casey grabbed Izzie’s hand and pulled her upstairs, where she threw her bag onto her bed and sighed.

“Math first, then history, then movie.” Casey sighed at her girlfriend’s words but agreed nonetheless, pulling her math textbook from her bag and tugging her sweatshirt off of her slim frame. Izzie couldn’t help but stare at Casey’s exposed skin as she removed the article from her body and tossed it to the side. She cleared her throat and started working on the problems, her face growing red as Casey sat down across from her on the bed.

An hour later, and Izzie had moved onto history, with Casey struggling next to her, with her legs dangling off the bed as she groaned.

“What’s the derivative of e?” She asked with a sigh.

“E to the u, u prime.” She said without breaking her focus, typing animatedly on the laptop in her lap.

“This is too easy for you.” Casey said with another groan, dramatically throwing herself across the bed and placing her head on her girlfriend’s lap.

“Baby, no, I’m almost done.” Izzie let out an exasperated sigh as she tried to push Casey off of her lap.

“Yeah, but I’m not, and if I go at this pace, I won’t be done ‘til Monday.” Izzie’s eyebrows furrowed as she typed her last line, and finally turned to face the taller girl. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Casey’s nose, giving her a soft smile as she placed the laptop on Casey’s desk. Casey leaned over and kissed her girlfriend passionately, before pulling away with a dazed and happy look.

“You have to finish your work,” Izzie breathed heavily, eyes dilated as she tried to shift her focus. Instead of replying Casey caught her lips in another bruising kiss, tucking a strand of Izzie’s hair behind her ear as she traced the smaller girl’s jawline with her finger. Izzie couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss, snaking her arms around Casey’s neck and pulling her impossibly closer.

Casey wrapped her arms around the Izzie’s waist and pulled away to gently suck at Izzie’s neck, leaving a trail of bruises in her wake before moving back up to the small girl’s lips. Izzie pulled away a second time, this time with more fire in her eyes. She reached towards Casey’s shirt with a smirk and grabbed the hemline before yanking it over the taller girl’s head and tossing it to the side.

“Be patient,” Casey whispered into the smaller girls ear as she nipped at the soft flesh below, “Can’t have you getting too needy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun working yourselves up with this chapter, cause i'm shit at uploading within reasonable amounts of time, so... let's hope I get the new chapter out soon. Cause it's just. the most homosexual, outright sexual bullshit you've ever seen.


End file.
